


Stay

by Kind Silver Butterfly (itanejiluver)



Series: Paper Thin [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/Kind%20Silver%20Butterfly
Summary: Natsume pays Natori a visit. A lot is said in very few words.





	Stay

  

It had all begun with an arm around his waist. Natsume had tripped and fallen straight into his arms like the protagonist out of a shoujo manga.

Had Natori seen something in him from the start? Or had he simply sensed his spiritual powers?

Of course, that incident had quickly escalated into a mild kidnapping when Natori had sent a paper doll to his house. But still, thinking about it made Natsume blush faintly. He didn’t really like talking about love and crushes like the rest of his peers, but that didn’t mean he didn’t _feel_ anything.

“Natsume?”

“Yes?” Natsume looked up and smiled when he saw Natori holding two steaming bowls of soup.

“I’m sorry I don’t have much else,” Natori said, setting them down on the table.

“Don’t worry about it,” Natsume said patiently, waiting for Natori to settle down at the table before he started eating himself. Even as the Fujiwaras’ gentleness had seeped into him, there were still relics of his childhood in his mannerisms.

“Maybe next time, I’ll bring food with me,” Natsume mumbled to himself. The days they spent at Natori’s apartment were rare, but it would be nice to have real food when he stayed over.

“No, there’s no need!” Natori exclaimed, nearly dropping his spoon. “I’ll buy groceries next time! I’m sorry!”

Natsume stared.

Natori coughed and picked up his spoon with the pointed grace of someone pretending that they hadn’t just embarrassed themselves.

Natsume blinked, and then shrugged. Natori acted odd sometimes, always telling Natsume that he wasn’t used to things, wasn’t used to _them_ —and Natsume supposed that sometimes, he could really believe it.

“The soup is good,” Natsume said after a short period of silence.

Natori seemed to perk up a little. “You like this brand? I got a bunch of free cans after doing an ad for them.”

“An ad huh?” Natsume’s lip twitched. He didn’t know _why_ he was always amused by Natori’s promotions; maybe it was because Natori was always getting pulled into ads about steady, reliable products for middle class families, and Natori’s life was anything but steady and reliable. “You’re getting more and more famous now,” Natsume said teasingly. “You’ll be dragged away to the big city by your manager before you know it.”

Natori studied him for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side. “No, I don’t think so,” he quietly. “I wouldn’t want to go.”

Natsume looked back at him, and didn’t hide his smile this time. “If that’s what you want,” he said gently, afraid that his voice would break the moment between them.

Natsume didn’t protest when Natori scooted over and put his arm around his shoulders. “Yes,” he said simply, lifting his spoon to his lips again.

Natsume _did_ protest when he shifted to fit himself into Natori’s side better, and Natori accidentally spilled soup over the both of them.


End file.
